


Say no to drugs

by Junpompei



Series: The Adventures of Leon and Souda (and Hagakure) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Multi, Souda tries weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda gets high and this happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say no to drugs

Souda was walking to his dorm after a brutal school day. All he wanted to do was go to his room and crash. 

"Souda, you look awful." A guy with an ahoge said walking up to him.  
"Thanks I try." Souda responded.   
"I'm sorry, whats up?" Hinata asked  
"Leon is freaking out because his and Ibuki's anniversary is coming up."   
"And you are upset because you don't have a girlfriend."   
"Stop reading my mind!" Souda yelled. 

Hinata and Souda laughed for a while, and Hinata said later to Souda and left.

* * *

 

Souda felt better and finally made it to his room. He opened the door to see Aoi and Hagakure kissing. 

"Eek!" Aoi yelled backing away.  
"Wha-? Oh hey Souda!" Hagakure said.   
"Sorry, I'm going to take a nap don't do anything that will make me freak out if I wake up." Souda said climbing in his bed. 

Souda had a dream where him and Naegi were wrestling wearing luchadore masks. 

"So hagakure..." Aoi began into a sensual voice.  
"Watsup?" Hagakure asked?  
"I'm ready to... you know..."   
"Oh! Weed?"   
"Absolutely!"  
Hagakure grabbed a bong and some Mendacino Greeno from his bathtub. Him and Aoi begin to hit it.

"Why... Why can't we like marry donuts?" Aoi said.  
"dude"  
"This is so worth the wait."  
"dude"  
Hagakure leaned in to kiss Aoi. They passed out 12 minutes later. 

Since they didn't crack a window, the pot smoke stayed in the room. Little did they know the sleeping Souda was getting under the influence. 

"eh." Souda woke up. His eyes were red. "Haga? Hina? I need a gf." 

Souda spent 3 hours trying to get out of the dormitory. 2 of those hours were trying to get out of his room. 

"leon you weenie i wanted to be hte one with ibuki." Souda mentioned passing Peko and Kuzuryuu.  
"Souda wanted to date Ibuki?" Kuzuryuu asked.  
"I ship it." Peko said.   
"Souda hey, are you okay?" Kuzuryuu said walking up to Souda.   
"Hey kuzu-uh... uh... Kazoooooooo. hehehe." Souda said giggling to himself.   
"Oh my god he's high." Peko said.   
"Christ, we are in highschool!" Kazoo yelled.   
"Hey peko do you want to-"   
"Don't you fucking think about it." Kuzuryuu cut him off.   
"I need a gf doe." Souda said.  
"Aren't you after Sonia whats her name?" Peko asked.  
"S-Sonia-san? HERE I COME PRINCESS!" Souda ran 3 feet, fall over, and ran away.   
"Sonia is dating Tanaka. This won't end well." Peko said.  
"How is there weed in this high school...?" Kuzuryuu asked.   
"Weed? You need it?" Hagakure walked by and said.   
"Knew it." Peko said. 

* * *

 

Souda walked away towards the laundromat, on the way he passed Naegi. 

"Souda, hey!" Naegi said.   
"Hey, Hinata." Souda responded.   
"I'm uh... Naegi." Naegi laughed.   
"NaEGGi." Souda said.   
"why does everyone call me that."   
"Listen mom I can't talk now I left my laundromat in my wallet." Souda walked away.  
"Is Souda... drunk?" Naegi asked himself.

* * *

 

Hinata found Souda having a conversation with a washing machine. 

"Souda...?" Hinata said.   
"Hello not washing machine."   
"Are you high?"   
"Are you low?"   
"I hope that... Please tell me you aren't high..."   
"hOPE" Komaeda fell out of the laundry room locker.  
"NONONO!" Hinata yelled.  
"who is this chick." Souda questioned.  
"I'm a man. A man piece of garbage." Komaeda said.  
"Dude, don't talk like that. here eat this." Souda handed him a bag of doritos.   
"Where did you get that-" Hinata got cut off.   
"Thank you Souda-kun... Hinata-kun... I hope to see you later." Komaeda left.   
"Did Hagakure toke up with Aoi?" Hinata asked.  
"What do you mean giant jar of peanut butter." Souda responded.  
"He is 21..." Hinata said grabbing his hair. "Look... Go back to your room and don't do anything rash about you know who."  
"Sonia?" Souda said.   
"Yea, don't do- God damn it." Hinata said but Souda was already gone.

* * *

"sOnia-san." Souda slurred walking to the baseball field. He saw Sonia and Gundam in the bleachers. 

"Gundam, please! Can't we at least hold hands?!" Sonia yelled.   
"I have no means to hold hands with a mortal." Gundam declared.   
"You son of a bitch." Souda said walking up to him.   
"Souda?"   
"You don't call Sonia a mortal, she is a princess and deserves better than you garbage, now I'm gonna... I'm gonna go throw up over there." Souda said.   
"Souda..." Sonia said.   
"You are right, puny pink haired mortal. Sonia deserves better than me." Gundam said finally defeated.   
"Das right, and if you mess up again I'm going to introduce your ass to my foot." Souda said after vomitting.   
  


"Ibuki see's Souda talking with Gundam and Sonia!"   
Ibuki and Leon were walking hand in hand around the fields and stumbled upon them.   
"Souda wouldn't do that... Something has to be wrong with him." Leon said.   
"Ibuki think's Souda has gone crazy!"   
"I think your crazy with your 3rd person speaking." Leon chuckled bringing Ibuki closer by wrapping his arm around her.  
"Leon, Ibuki isn't going to stand for that."  
"Hey come on Ibuki! You know I lov- hang on I got a text." Leon said taking out his phone. It was a text from Hagakure. 

"DUD DUD DUD SODA IS HIGH GET HIM BAC 2 HTE ROOM!" The text said.

"Oh my god, he's high." Leon said.   
"Ibuki thinks we better get him fast, before he embarrasses himself." 

* * *

 

"Gundam u gotta be the luckiest guy I know to be dating Sonia. And it hurts me to know that you don't treat her right." Souda said.  
"I understand. Souda... I thought you had feelings for Sonia?" Gundam said.   
" Your damn rite. But 'er happiness is mine." Souda said accepting defeat.  
"Souda... Thank you." Sonia said.   
"Eh, 'as nothin." Souda said, walking away.

Souda walked away feeling sad, but he also felt kind of good. Seeing his princess smile like that. Next thing Souda knew was his mind going blank and waking up in his bed.

"Souda how are you feeling?" Leon said.

Souda thought he must have blacked out. When he woke up everyone was there. Peko, Kazuryuu, Ibuki, Leon, Hinata, Naegi, Hagakure, Aoi, and even Sonia. 

"Heh. I'm feeling great." Souda said smiling, revealing his shark teeth.   
"You will never guess where we found you." Aoi said.   
"You were at the school store trying to figure out if you wanted Cheetos or Funyuns!" Ibuki yelled.  
"The cashier said you were there for 2 hours." Kuzuryuu said. "You are a dumbass you know.   
"Gee, thanks Kazoo." Souda said.   
"Can everyone stop calling me that?!" Kuzuryuu yelled. 

 

As everyone left, the only person left was Sonia. 

"Do you remember anything, Souda?" Sonia asked.   
"Nah not really, princess." Souda said.   
"Okay, well you didn't do anything!" Sonia said with a hint of red in her face.   
"Sweet, you wanna grab something to eat with Hinata and I?" Souda asked.  
Sonia nodded. 

 

And that was the first time Souda got high. The first of many. 

Everyone continued to call Kuzuryuu "Kazoo", Gundam and Sonia's relationship slowly got better, Komaeda follows Souda around a little more, and Hagakure and Aoi ate 23 bags of Munchies. And Naegi became one with hte egg.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked what would happen if souda got high so I made this.


End file.
